Secretly In Love
by McGiRl19
Summary: Hermione finally is in 7th grade her last year in Hogwarts, she stills think she is in love with Ron but she finds someone who is way better than Ron...read!
1. Draco Malfoy

**Secretly in Love**

**Hello everybody!**

**This is my first fan fiction **

**So I really hope u enjoy it.**

**The story begins like this:**

**Hermione it's in her 7****th**** year in Hogwarts with 17 years old she still thinks that she loves Ron the day Draco hug her these will rapidly change…**

It was late the sun has just hide for a rest while the moon was showing her shine.

-"Hermione!" I hear from away

-"Who is it?" I said a little bit afraid I mean who wouldn't be scared if it was dark and I _**alone**_.

-"It's me Ginny" the voice said, then she appear just in front of me, a red hair girl with blue eyes "Are you okay?"

-"Sure, you just scared me" I said

-"Sorry, Well Maggie, The new girl, is going to make a costume party, would you like to go?"

Maggie? That blonde girl? The one who called me _**idiot?**_ The one who flirt _**every day**_ with Ron? NO WAY! Even though, all those things I said, my answer was different.

-"Sure, why not?"

WHY NOT? Hermione Jane Granger! What the hell are you thinking?

-"Oh and you have to bring a date, maybe Ron" Ginny said again

-"Oh… sure"

-"And the party is at Gryffindore´s common room at 6.00 pm the next week, well Hermione I'm going to bed" She said and then disappear

When she began walking back to the castle I began thinking of this costume party and who would be my date, I mean, who would gladly go to that partly with a girl like me? The one who _**NEVER EVER**_ would break a single rule? That was a hard one, first I thought in Ron, no he would obviously be Maggie's date, I mean Maggie is beautiful blonde with big blue eyes, the perfect girl, funny, beautiful, with personality, and she does not hide behind books.

Then a name came rushing to my head, _**Harry**_, yes I mean he's too sweet to say no.

Brilliant Hermione brilliant, and if he says no he would hurt my feelings and that would make him feel like a total jerk.

I began walking to the castle thinking of that _**super**_ party, when I hear someone crying, I follow the sounds and find a blonde boy crying alone in the dark

"Are you okay?" I ask

He raised his head and I saw that was Draco Malfoy the boy who was sitting there crying, was it possible? Or was I just dreaming?

I pinch myself and no, it wasn't a dream.

-"Non of your business" He said in his typical tone

None of my business? I was just trying to help! He was such a jerk!

-"I just wanted to help" was I crazy? Was I trying to help the boy who always teases me about by non-magic parents? Okay I totally lost my mind!

He looked up at me and smile but not a bad one a nice one

I was feeling butterflies in my stomach as if Draco wasn't Draco as if he was Ron

That was really alarming

The he stand up and hug me, I was stoned Draco Malfoy was hugging _**me**_!

He stop hugging me, smiled, and began walking to Slythering´s common room.

I was still there looking him go back to his common room, and when he disappeared I began walking to my common room still thinking of him.

It was weird I must be thinking of Ronald but no, I was thinking of Draco I mean Draco Malfoy _**did hug me**_.

When I arrive I find Harry and Ron waiting for me.

-"Where have you been?" Harry said worried

-"I was just taking some fresh air"

What was I suppose to do? Tell them the Draco-Malfoy-Thing or just go to sleep? "Am boys… I'm too tired, so see you tomorrow"

I went up to my room and put on my pyjama.

When I was already in my bed warm I just fall asleep.

_**Hermione's dream:**_

_**2 person were sitting under a tree watching a river flow **_

_**A blonde guy and an auburn girl**_

" _**I love you so much Hermione," the boy said**_

" _**So do I Draco," she said**_

_**Both get closer to each other and kiss. **_

_**He began writing his name with his tongue **_

_**She just let him do whatever he wanna do, she was of him his property **_

_**He slowly began unzipping her shirt **_

_**She wasn't sure, but even though, she let him do it **_

_**Her shirt was lying in the ground **_

_**She began unzipping Draco´s shirt **_

_**And now, his shirt was lying on the ground **_

_**She pass her hands all over his chest**_

_**And then…**_

-"Ahhhh!" I shout

-"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked

I was breathing rapidly

-"Yes… I'm… fine…"

No I wasn't, I just dreamed of Draco and Me kissing under a tree!

_**Draco and me! Kissing!**_

-"Sure?"

-"Yeah…sure"

Then an owl knocked the window

Ginny opened the window and pick up the letter that was tied to it's leg.

-"It's for you," she said reading what was written behind.

I grave it and opened it.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**Thanks for worrying about me you really made me feel better.**_

_**If you want, I will be waiting for you at the Quiditch stadium at Poison class hour.**_

_**I will be waiting for you **_

_**Draco.**_

I finished reading and look at Ginny.

-"Who send it to you?" she asked curiously

Even though it was like really weird what happened last night between Draco and me, I tell Ginny everything about it, but not my dream.

-"You gotta be kidding me," she said when I finished telling her the story "You and Draco Malfoy…it's just a nonsense"

Ginny was really astonished she couldn't believe the hug-thing

"Well maybe it is not…" I look at the card and smile

-"I know that look… you are in love…"

Okay Ginny was right, I was and deeply.

-"Well then, go"

-"What? Ginny it's impossible I would never miss classes…"

-"Hermione, try breaking the rules for once… you love that guy…if you don't go maybe he will loose every single wish he has"

-"What wishes?"

-"The wishes of being with you…the one of knowing you love him,

Hermione if you go you will show him that you love him that much that you SKIP CLASS!"

Ginny was right but I have never skipped any class before.

" You are right, I will go"

"Yeii" she said "Get yourself dress up, come one there's a guy who's waiting for you!"

While everyone was having breakfast, Ginny was preparing me for my "blind date" or that was the name she gave it.

"Wait, what if you know…it isn't a date? What if it is a joke?"

-"A joke? No way"

"Come on Ginny its Draco not Harry!"

-"Hmm, you might be right… well then just go with your uniform"

-"Okay"

At 4.00 pm, Poison class time, I hide in the common room and wait that everyone were already in class, then when every single aisle was quite, I went on to the Quiditch stadium.

When I entered to the stadium no one was there, yes I was right it was just a joke, I was such an idiot! I thought he was really asking me for a date and no, again I fall in love with a boy who doesn't even talk to me.

Then I hear footsteps I turn and saw him running at me.

-"Sorry for arriving late, Snape almost saw me"

I can't believe it! It wasn't a joke it was a date!

My first date!

O my god I was so happy!

He smiled at me the same smile he gave me that day

I blush and look down.

-"So are you hungry?" he ask in a sweet voice

-"Hmm…sure…" I answer okay I was shy in that moment but he was looking so cute, he was with the school uniform, like me, his tie was untied and his shirt was over his pants.

-"Well then follow me"

We began walking I do not know where but we arrive to a little dark and old house.

He took me to a room where everything was pretty well decorated

Petal flowers where all over the place

There were no electric lights just candles

A table for two

2 butter beers

Everything seems to be so romantic…

Maybe Draco was not that bad…

We sit down and began talking about last night

-"So, why were you crying?" I asked

-"I… my mum was abducted"

-"Oh…I'm sorry shouldn't ask…"

-"It's okay…they found her this morning"

-"Glad to hear that…"

He stared at me as I began blushing

He stood up of his chair and get closer to me…

He stretched his hand and said:

-"Wanna dance?"

I took his hand "Yes"

The radio started playing a muggle song name Yesterday by The Beatles

We began dancing, Draco was always looking at me and when I watch the reflect of my eyes in his I just blush and looked down

I look up and our lips were just a few millimetres close

He got closer to my lips and put his lips over mines

We began kissing

He was, actually, a good kisser

He began hugging me

I get closer to him and hugged him too

**to be continued…**


	2. A Whole Day With Malfoy?

**Hello everyone again!**

**Well this is the second chapter of this**

**Fan fiction.**

**Hope you enjoy the second part**

**Now read!**

Was I dreaming again or this was just part of my imagination?

I was _**kissing**_ Draco and not just _**kissing**_ I was _**hugging **_him too!

And he was doing it too!

It was odd but this was the first time in my hall life that I really feel safe and loved.

We stop kissing because we had had no air.

He look at me taking air, I began blushing again

We both were in silence but I mean who will talk after kissing a boy who was suppose to be your enemy?

Or after kissing a girl who was a mud blood? In his case

-"Hmm…sorry I was too am…you know…" he began saying

-"It's okay…" I said, yes it was okay because I like it, it was the most beautiful kiss I have ever had!

-"I suppose you don't…well…" he began "Well I was just wondering if you…" he look down and smiled "Would…would like…I will understand if you say no but…"

-"Just say it…" I said

-"Would…would you like to…to…am…be my girlfriend…" he looked up at me.

I was stoned Draco Malfoy had just asked me to be his _**girlfriend **_

_**Me**_ the mud blood girl, the non-magic parents girl!!

-"I…I…am…sure…" what? Did I just say yes?

Goodness now I was girlfriend of a _**pureblood**_! Of a Malfoy!

He got closer, put one of his hands on the back of my head, the other in my waist and kiss me again.

I kiss him back, and I don't care if it sounds odd but he was the man of my life the one I have been waiting all my life.

Once I thought it was Ron but no it was, all this time, Draco

His smile always made me blush.

We stop kissing, but I still wanted more

I mean he was irresistible, cute, handsome, cute, sweet, hot, etc

I just loved his grey eyes, His blonde hair…

And he is a good kisser…

Just perfect…

So I took all the courage inside of me jump over him and began kissing him with all the passion I've got inside.

Draco fall and he began unzipping my shirt but then he stopped

-"I won´t do it if u don't want" he said looking at me and taking air

-"I…" what am I suppose to do? I mean I love him but it's the first date and we already kiss and I'm already his girlfriend

Maybe we are going too fast for the first date.

So I sit down with he looking at me.

-"Maybe another day…I think we are going too fast…don't you think so?" I looked at him and he nodded

-"Yes…you are right," he said with a disappointed tone then he stood up and helped me do so.

I saw his face and he looked a little bit sad. Was I too rough?

Did I hurt him? Or what did I do?

-"I'm sorry…" I said and I really was I was too exited of this but its too soon.

-"Don't be…" he began saying looking at me, I, of course, was looking down "You are right it's too soon…Let's go we have transformation class".

Now I was feeling really odd, like if I didn't want to go to classes like if I wanna stay with him for ever.

-"No, wait" I said

Draco turned at look at me with attention.

-"What if I don't want to go to classes? What if I want to stay with you?" god was I the one who was saying this?

-"What do you mean?" he said looking at me a bit freak out.

-"Follow Me," I said beginning to walk back to Hogwarts

We get back to the big castle and I went to the Chamber of pursuits.

We enter and it was pretty warm and there were 2 beds, a bathroom with a big bathtub, and a couch

-"We can hide here till night so we can go back to our common rooms" I said smiling

Draco looked at me smiling

-"You are incredible…you have skipped 2 classes for me?"

I look at him

-"You are worth it"

Draco smiled at me again then he looked down.

-"Do you really think I'm going too fast?"

-"Sincerely…maybe…" I said as I began walking to the couch

Draco laugh and began running at me, he push me into the couch, now he was over me.

-"So you don't want to tell me?" he began to tickle me

-"Hahaha…maybe…ha…I do"

Accidentally Draco unzipped a bottom of my shirt he stopped tickling me and look at me.

We look at each other for a long time and then he said:

-"Sorry I didn't meant to…" he sat down and so do I

I want to do it! God I have to tell him I can't wait till tomorrow or till next week.

-"It's okay…I want to…" I said looking at him

He look up at me and stared at me for a few minutes

Did I do it wrong? Or why was he looking at me like that?

He seemed astonished.

I wasn't I!!

I began unzipping my _**own**_ shirt in front of him I take it off and look at him.

I close my eyes and blush

And a voice inside my head began saying:

_Hermione Jane Granger what are you doing? It's your first date!_

_You can't do this, this is unacceptable _

_You have to do this at the 3__rd__ date!_

I open my eyes and he was still looking at me, he look down and, then he look at my eyes directly to my eyes.

I swallow slowly. _Shit Hermione you do it wrong again!_

Draco swallowed and began unzipping his shirt then he threw it away.

I breathe alleviated

-"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he said worried

I look down

-"Yes"

Draco got closer and said:

-"I won´t hurt you" to my ear

I nodded

He began kissing my neck gently down to the shoulders

He took me to bed.

He was over me.

He was kissing my neck in the most gently way possible

He began slowly to unzip my bra, and soon we both were naked

I pass my hands all over his chest his strong chest.

He was still kissing my neck going down to my shoulder and back

-"How do you feel?" he asked a bit worried

-"Fine…I have never done this before"

-"You'll be fine, I promise"

I nodded, but I wasn't sure.

He was sweating

-"Are you okay?" I asked worried

-"Sure…why?" he was breathing from the mouth

-"You are sweating," I said and then

I put a hand in his forehead

-"I'll be fine don't worry"

He began kissing me again

And like in my dream he began writing his name with his tongue

We kiss for a long time and at the end we just fall asleep

The next morning I woke up first and get dress then I began kissing his neck, it was his debility, and soon he woke up

-"5 more minutes" he said

-"No we skipped a whole day of classes, if you don't want to be expulse you should wake up"

Draco sat down in the bed

-"You are beautiful," he said smiling

I replay the smile to him

He stood up

-"Wanna take a shower?" he said whispering to my ear

-"Hmm…I don't know…"

Draco made a puppy sad face "Come on" he said

-"Okay" I answered

Draco carried me and we both take a shower

We went out of the room and the aisles were shiny and in silence

-"When will I see you again?" I asked

-"Soon…I'll send you a letter," he said smiling

We kiss and we take different ways

I went to Gryffindore´s common room and he went to Slythering´s one.

Yes we were suppose to be enemies but we just fall in love…

It is suppose that Gryffindore and Slythering are enemies by nature…and yes I was a Gryffindore and he was a Slythering

We were like breaking the rules from years ago. But we were in love and love can climb mountains.

When I arrive to my dormitory I found Ginny waiting for me.

-"Where have you been?" she said

-"Am…with Draco"

-"WHAT? YOU WERE WITH DRACO THE WHOLE NIGHT?"

-"Yes… he was nice with me…he ask me if I would like to be his girlfriend…"

-"No way…and what did you said?"

-"That…yes"


	3. A new girl a new problem

**Hey**

**Well this is the third part of my fic **

**I know I've been going too fast**

**But please read I swear u won´t regret **

**Hope u like the 3****rd**** part**

**The narrator of this part**

**It's not longer Hermione.**

-"Herm…I'm really happy for you…but don't you think you and Malfoy are going too fast? Don't take me wrong I mean you love him its okay but…you spend the whole night with him and it was only your first date" she was really worried.

-"I…I know and I tried to you know go slow but he…he is just so hot and I…I'm just so crazy for him"

-"I know but…Hermione you skip a whole day of classes, that's not the Hermione I know…my best friend" she said looking at her

Hermione look into those blue eyes full of confusion.

-"Ginny…I…I'll be fine…don't you worry…I know how to take care of myself"

-"Yes but I have been in more relationship than you and…well you know I have a lot of knowledge…and fast relationships don't end happily ever after Herm, and you love him a lot and you don't even know him that well"

-"Well…I'm just exited…Gin its my first boyfriend" Hermione said she was really exited.

-"Whatever I'm just trying to skip the broken-heart-thing"

Ginny stood up of Hermione's bed and exit leaving Hermione all alone thinking of what have just happened.

She was thinking of that night with Draco and the non-happy-ending-thing that Ginny had told her she was, now, confused.

What was she suppose to do? She was in love but Ginny was right she hardly know Draco.

Her head was aching and it wasn't because of thinking it was because of confusion.

When she went downstairs 2 guys were waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" a green-eyed boy said

-"None of your business Harry" she answered

-"None of my business? You skipped a whole day of classes, and you don't spend the night here" he said worried

-"I said it is not of you to worry about" she said and left

-"What's up with this girl?" a blue-eyed boy said

-"I don't know Ron, but we better find out"

-"How?" he answered

-"Isn't it obvious?" he said looking at Ron "We have to follow her"

He went outside the common room and while the 2 guys were walking Ron said:

-"Are you crazy? If we follow her she will totally get out of her mind and she will hit us"

-"Ron, its obvious that she's dating someone, we have to find out who is that guy!"

-"What about Victor Krum?" he said a little jealous

-"No they broke up"

-"Why didn't she tell me?"

-"Because you would make fun of her"

-"That's so untrue I would not"

-"Come on Ron we both know you would"

Ron look kind of angry

-"Dude, don't get mad, we've got a mission, come on"

Both guys go searching for Hermione and they found her in the library

-"Hey there" Ron greet her

-"What are you 2 doing here?"

-"We don't want you to be alone, you know we are best friends" Harry said

-"Well I need to be alone for this time"

-"What's up with you Hermione? We just want to help you" Harry said

-"Well I don't need help, I'm fine"

She stood up and continued her way out of the library

-"Come on, we have to follow her" Harry said

And both follow her friend till poison classroom

-"You are late" someone in the room said when Hermione entered

Harry pull out his invisibility cap and put it on with Ron in too.

-"I'm really sorry" Hermione answered

-"Who do you Hermione it's talking to?" Ron whispered

-"I don't know maybe to her date lets get in," Harry answered and both entered the room

When they entered they saw Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.

-"To be sorry won't help in your punishment Granger"

-"I know professor"

Harry and Ron where in a corner listening to everything they were saying

-"You and Draco skipped a whole of classes," Snape was saying while Draco was looking where Hermione was, when she felt that Draco was looking at her she just got red and began looking at the floor.

-"I know professor, and I'm sorry"

-"As a punishment you 2 will have to clean the whole room, beginning now" Snape look at Draco "Is it clear Mr. Malfoy?"

-"Yeah" he said smiling

-"Miss Granger?"

-"Yes professor Snape" she said

Snape go out of the room and so Harry and Ron

-"Yes professor" Draco imitated Hermione

-"Shut up" she said

-"O come on Hermione was a joke"

-"We've better begin cleaning this place"

She looked around and sighted

Draco took his wand and shook it

In few minutes the classroom was totally clean

-"He never said that we couldn't use magic"

Hermione smiled

-"Well then if we already finish I better go"

Hermione left the room and find Ron and Harry outside

-"Hermione…we…a…didn't…even…know…that…"Ron began

-"I knew you 2 were outside"

Harry smiled and Ron did the same

-"Some on lets get some breakfast," she said smiling

The 2 guys follow her.

They sit and began eating.

-"Ron, did you ever stop eating?" Hermione said

-"What? I'm hungry" he said and took a big piece of chicken

Harry and Hermione just laugh

-"Kids, I have something to say" Dumbledore said

And instantly everyone stop eating.

-"We have a new student here at Hogwarts" he begin saying

"Her name is Lindsay McMonally" then a blonde girl with beautiful green-blue eyes appear behind Dumbledore "Her house is Slythering"

After the breakfast Ron began saying

-"Goodness she is gorgeous, but she is in Slythering"

-"Yeah…"Harry said looking at the floor

-"Are you okay?" Hermione said

-"I…I already know her…I met her last holidays…"

-"And what happen with that?"

-"A lot of things happened that day…"

-"You do it with her?" Ron said opening his blue eyes

-"I… I don't want to talk about it…"

-"But Harry, I mean, we are your friends we are suppose to know your problems and your relationships!" Ron said

-"No, if Harry don't want to tell us its okay, I mean, its his life" Hermione said

Ron was going to say something but Harry say it first

-"I'm…going to tell you 2 but at night okay?"

-"Okay" Ron said happy

-"Hi my name is Pansy Parkinson," a girl said to Lindsay

-"Hi" She said smiling

-"Want to join our group?" she said again

-"A…yes"

Pansy took her to her dormitory (both girls were together)

-"Oh… I want you to meet someone, come on"

Pansy went down with Lindsay and there were Crab, Goyle, Blaise, and Draco

"Hey guys she's Lindsay McMonally she's new and well Slythering is her house maybe she could be with us she's a pure blood" Pansy said looking at them waiting for a yes as an answer

"Yeah" Draco said he didn't seem that interest he was in other world maybe thinking of Hermione.

Blaise stood up and look at her

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini" he said smiling

"Hi" Lindsay said but she was, like Draco, not interest in Blaise at all she was more like looking for someone,

"Are you looking for someone special or something?" Blaise said

"Me? No I'm… I'm… just looking around…this am place is new for me" she smile and keep looking.

"Oh… I see do you have boyfriend?"

"Mmm…no why did you ask?"

"I…I was just wondering if u wanted to go out with me you know…a date?"

Lindsay smiled and said

"A…I have to think it"

"Harry you've gotta tell us about that Lindsay girl" Ron said

"He will not leave you alone till you tell him" Hermione said smiling

"I know, but it's a large story I mean it was kind of an accident"

"Dude just tell us"

"Well it was a very cold day, that day we've got new neighbours Lindsay's family, she went out she was like exploring the neighbourhood, I was looking at her from my window she looked so pretty that day… well then I went out and began talking with her we talked about a lot of things then she saw my wand and my scar and said: "oh my god you are Harry Potter" and I said "Yes" and she said "Why don't you show off?" and I said "I don't like showing off with others I'm as important as any other guy" and she said "All the guys should be like you" I look at her like a dumb boy and then she said "I mean, well you know, they should not show off"

I was charmed she was so pretty and for being a pureblood she's not like Draco or Pansy or Blaise she don't mind if you are pureblood or mud blood

She's the perfect girl"

"And that was all dude?" Ron asked

"No, we began going out together as friends but my love for her was too strong so one day I kiss her it was an accident I fall and our lips end together I take that opportunity and kiss her like it was the end of the world or something after that she didn't return my calls, when I went to her house she never was there and we never see each other again till now, it's obvious she don't want to know about me"

"Wow, but I mean you should not kiss her in first place you didn't even knew if she had a boyfriend or not" Hermione said

"I know I did wrong and I wanted to fix it but she didn't let me"

"Dude what a sad story but we can't help well…" Ron said looking at Hermione "I cant but Hermione does"

"Me?" she said

"Yes you can become her friend so Harry could talk with her and fix everything"

"I… I don't know… she's in Slythering and she might obviously be with Draco and his band"

"Come on Hermione…Its for Harry!" Ron said

She took a look at Harry

"Okay…ill try"

"Thanks you very much" Harry said and hugged her

"Okay…but how will I get closer to her?" she said serious

"Easy…tomorrow we have Poison classes with Slythering, and Snape always put us to work together" Ron said

"Brilliant Ron" Harry said

"Okay…well I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow guys" Hermione said and went up to her room

That night was a little strange Hermione just couldn't stop thinking of Draco she was like "I wonder if he's thinking of me"

Draco was sleeping like a baby he was relaxed but Hermione was not.

The next day…

"Come on Harry we have Poison class if we don't arrive in time Snape´s gonna kill us" Ron said

Harry sat down in his bed

"Dude, I don't think this is a good idea," he said putting his glasses on

"Why not? Its perfect"

"No, what if HHe Hermione is not with Lindsay?"

"She will don't worry, now get dressed we are late"

Harry & Ron arrived at Poison class, late, but Snape let them in.

"Ok children today you are going to work in pairs, I am going to make the pairs so lets begin" Snape said "Granger/McMonally, Potter/Malfoy, Weasley/Zabini, Weasley/Parkinson…"

Everyone obey Snape.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger" Hermione said to Lindsay

"I'm Lindsay McMonally, a pleasure to meet you" Lindsay said smiling

"The pleasure is mine" Hermione said smiling too

Harry was looking nervous where Hermione and Lindsay were sitting watching how both girls were laughing and having a good time together

Maybe Ron was right they are girls so they will become good friends.

The only problem was that Lindsay was in Slythering which was, in Harry's point of view, a bad decision and Hermione was in Gryffindore.

"Hey, Potter what are you looking at?" Draco asked

"None of your business Malfoy" he said

Draco looked at him and then to the table he was looking at.

"You were watching one of those girls" he said "Lindsay"

"What do you care?"

"Potter, you are ridiculous"

"So, Lindsay, you know who is Harry Potter?" Hermione asked

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, you know the boy who survive"

"Oh…I…well I met him but…I guess he's not like I though he was…" she said looking down

"Oh…so you know him?"

"Well yes…but well…I don't want to talk about it, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends"

"He's here?" she said looking around

"Yes, He's with am… over there" Hermione said "With Draco Malfoy"

"Holly crab" she said turning around

"What's wrong?" Hermione said

"Children class dismissed, see you tomorrow" Snape said

Lindsay grabbed her stuff and went out of the room very fast.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry said

"Well she didn't tell me but she wasn't happy when she found out that you were in this school" Hermione said making Harry get sad a bit.

To be Continue…

**Hey there! So do you like the story? Hope the answer is yes**

**Well don't stop reading I will continue soon I promise.**


End file.
